


No Hesitation

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick jumps to conclusions and his night turns out a lot different than he thought it would.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	No Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> for these prompt requests:  
> “Marry me.”  
> “You think you can just run that pretty mouth of yours whenever you want?!”

Staring into the window of the coffee shop he and Ellie liked to frequently visit, Nick felt his blood run cold at the sight his eyes were trained on.

Ellie and Jake. Sitting across from each other with small smiles on their faces. 

Nick stumbled backwards to quickly get out of view just in case. His heart racing in his chest and his stomach twisted with an unfamiliar feeling of panic. Ellie called him that morning asking if they could have dinner at his apartment that night —what if she wanted to tell him they were done, that she was wanting to try again with her ex-husband? 

He swallowed the lump rising in his throat at the thought. He and Ellie were together for a little over a year, but Jake was her first  _ real  _ love, and they had much more in common than they did. Nick didn’t think about it as he ran without looking back.

If he did he would have seen them stand and hug, hugging each other goodbye for the last time.

  
  


His hands shook that night waiting for Ellie to arrive.

When she finally did, walking in using the key he gave her months ago, all his training as an undercover agent that was so good at keeping secrets and putting up a mask disappeared like nothing. 

Nick blurted it out before he could stop himself. “I saw you with Jake earlier!”

Ellie froze for a second before slowly placing the bags of food on the kitchen counter, calmly walking towards him. “Nick-”

“No!” He cut her off. “You don’t have to explain okay? I get it. He’s your first real love, you have more in common with him, you spent years with him, you know him way more than you’ve ever learned about me, he doesn’t have my baggage or nightmares, he’s smart, more of your type than I am-”

“Marry me.”

Without missing a beat, Nick didn’t take in the words she said and just kept going, hands moving wildly in the air with his voice higher than normal. “You think you can just run that pretty mouth of yours whenever you want?!”

Ellie on the other hand, bit her lip trying to hide her amused grin.

She only had to wait a second after those words left his mouth for what she said to sink in.

“W-Wait-” Nick blinked rapidly at her, hands frozen mid-air. “D-Did you just—did you just ask me to marry you?”

“Yeah.” She said softly, her cheeks turning pink and a shy smile forming on her lips but amusement shined in her eyes. 

“B-But-” His hands dropped. He still looked at her completely and utterly stunned. “You..were with Jake earlier-”

Ellie laughed lightly. “Nick..are you sure you’re not going to pass out on me?”

“I’m fine!” 

She bit her tongue hard to keep from laughing full on at the way his voice squeaked at a high pitch. Still, Ellie quickly went and got him a water bottle that he chugged down in no time, waving at her to continue as some of the color in his face returned. 

“Yes I met up with Jake earlier, but not for reasons you think.” Ellie sighed, grabbing his hands in hers, feeling weight on her shoulders lift when instead of pulling away he squeezed her hands. “Look..when Qasim asked me to marry him, I hesitated. For a while I thought it was because I was scared of getting married again but it took me awhile to realize the real reason. I hesitated because it didn’t feel right to get married when I never got true closure with Jake.”

“And..earlier was you getting that?”

Ellie nodded, moving closer to him but not letting go of his hands. Like he always did when she was close to him, Nick’s body relaxed and a certain look in his eyes appeared that he only gave her, a look that constantly made the flutters in her stomach appear. “I don’t want to hesitate with you Nick, if you proposed I wanted to be ready to say ‘yes’ right away without any hesitation. But I realized, I don’t want to sit around and wait for you to  _ maybe  _ propose, because I want you now and forever. So with I met with Jake and we talked, I got that closure I didn’t know I needed and now-”

“You proposed to me.” Nick said slowly, as if he was still trying to process what occurred.

“I did.” She chuckled. 

“...Does this mean I get a ring?”

A short loud laugh burst from her lips, her eyes shining bright making Nick’s lips pull up into a smile. “No I didn’t buy you a ring, doofus.”

“Well then I guess it’s a good thing I have one then huh?”

“W-What?” Ellie’s jaw dropped. 

Nick was now the one to laugh, letting go of her hands to go into his bedroom, only to come back seconds later with a ring box. “I uh- was planning on proposing.” He rubbed the back of his neck, giving her one of his rare smiles that were borderline mixed with shy and nervous.

With shaking hands, Ellie grabbed the box and opened it. Inside a beautiful and expensive ring sat. “You..you really were going to.” Her head snapped up to look at him. “When?”

“This weekend actually.” He mumbled. “I was going to surprise you with a trip to Oklahoma and had this whole proposal planned with the help of your family-”

A surprised happy sob fell from her lips as she covered her mouth with her right hand.  _ He remembered her saying her dream proposal involved her family, the people she loved most.  _ Nick took the ring box from her shaking hands, taking the ring out and placing the box on the counter. 

“Is that a yes?” Nick asked cheekily with a grin.

Ellie gave him a glare through her tears that wasn’t effective in the least. “You still haven’t said yes to  _ my _ proposal!”

Nick laughed loudly, his laugh filling the apartment. “Yes Ellie, I’ll marry you.”

She grinned and without hesitation—“Yes.”

“Well thank god  _ that’s _ out of the way.” He said sarcastically, making her giggle and smile widely as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Taking her shaking hands in his own once again, he pulled her against him, pressing his lips to hers. 

It was a little hard to kiss when they both couldn’t stop smiling but neither one cared. 


End file.
